House Dippity
House Dippity, also known as the House of Saints or the House of Lotlh, is one of the Great Houses of WA. It is technically the first House, having arisen from House Lotlh, an entity created by a member known as DunQueLotlh during Hope's Last Stand. Saint Loki the Savior, who served as the third Lord of the House, renamed it House Dippity after Saint Dippity Dog the Scourge of Spies and the Great Recruiter, the progenitor of the House (though Dippity never actually held the title of Lord). House Lords House Dippity has had ten Lords serve a total of eleven reigns (Vestborgr has served two stints as Lord). DunQueLotlh (Hope's Last Stand) DunQueLotlh was the first Lord and the founder of House Lotlh, which would eventually become House Dippity. Nothing is known about him or his reign outside of the meaning of "DunQueLotlh" (fierce/angry rebel, thus "House Lotlh" was "House Rebel"). Saint Sanctifico the Conqueror (Hope's Last Stand) Sanctifico was easily the most famous member of Hope's Last Stand, arising from humble origins as a channel-spam recruit of Saint Dippity Dog the Scourge of Spies and the Great Recruiter but going on to destroy the foes of WA in spectacular fashion. He served as the second Lord of House Dippity. Saint Loki the Savior (2nd Fleet Era) Loki was one of the more famous Lords of House Dippity. The third member to hold the title of Lord, he chose to rename House Lotlh, choosing the name House Dippity in honor of the House's progenitor and his own recruiter, Saint Dippity Dog the Scourge of Spies and the Great Recruiter. Loki recruited the founders of virtually all of the significant families of House Dippity and almost single-handedly rebuilt the clan following the fall of Hope's Last Stand, for it was he who convinced Dane to recreate WA, thus beginning the 2nd Fleet Era. Deutschland the Seeker (2nd Fleet Era - 1st Empire Era) Virtually nothing is known about Deutschland's reign as Lord. He is said to have been a wise and just Lord who recruited a promising successor in Harborg. He is depicted in the Origin of the Leitlings as having been tasked with tracking down Iranian, one of the heirs of Saint Dane the Proud. This mission led to the "Seeker" moniker (which was posthumously awarded to him as a Title during the 1st Viking Era) and the Leitling family name (Leit meaning "seeker"). Harborg Leitling (1st Empire Era - Unknown) Little is known about Harborg's reign apart from the fact that he had few recruits save for Eydreki, who would prove to be the most traitorous of offspring. In the Saga of House Dippity, Harborg is portrayed as a tired and depressed old man, eager to die in battle and avoid seeing the dark rise of Eydreki. Eydreki Leitling (Unknown) Little is known about Eydreki's reign as House Lord other than that he ruled House Dippity likely during the later 1st Empire Era and/or early 3rd Fleet Era. He is portrayed as a corrupt, evil, insane tyrant bent on destroying Dane and WA in the Saga of House Dippity. He is killed at the end of that story, but the real Eydreki was likely exiled. There is evidence to suggest that the first "Eydreki" was the boyfriend of Eohwyn Leitling, his recruit. Eydreki may have actually gone inactive quite early on after being recruited, leaving Eohwyn to take over his account (and thus possess two personas within the clan). This would mean Eohwyn was not only exiled while masquerading as Eydreki, but would later be exiled again herself (once during the 3rd Fleet Era and again many years later after briefly returning to the clan). The confusion surrounding Eydreki, Eohwyn, and their gender identities is touched upon somewhat in the Saga of House Dippity, in which Eydreki (particularly near the end of the story) appears to be androgynous in some respects. Puck the Vigilant (3rd Fleet Era - December 21st, 2010) Little is known about Puck's reign other than it began during the 3rd Fleet Era after Eydreki's betrayal. Ingivarr the Legion Crusher (December 21st, 2010 - May 20th, 2012) Ingivarr began his Lordship on December 21st, 2010 when the knights decided that Puck had been absent for too long, necessitating a new, active Lord be named. Ingivarr was the first Lord to be elected, winning a landslide vote in which all the White Knights of House Dippity participated. He helped re-organize the House and laid out the House ranks of House Lord, Viceroy, Earl, Knight-Commander, Knight, and Junior Knight. Ingivarr also helped ensure House Dippity was properly counted for the 2010 Census. He stepped down as his activity waned, appointing Vestborgr the next Lord. Vestborgr the White Star (May 20th, 2012 - September 18th, 2013) Vestborgr was appointed Lord after Ingivarr realized his own activity was diminishing. The most infamous event during Vestborgr's first reign occurred when Kusiag Leitling the Wise, once a White Knight of House Dippity under the name Agfreyr, was allowed to return to the clan following his exile from WA and his expulsion from the Knight Order (although he had to take on the "shame name" of Aldmeinr, or "Old Disease"). After a time, Saint Dane the Proud (then Emperor) permitted Kusiag to return to the White Knights, should Vestborgr and the Knights themselves allow it. Vestborgr, still a relatively new leader and indecisive regarding the issue, put it to a vote. The Knights narrowly voted to allow Kusiag to return. However, Vestborgr, upon seeing this conclusion, felt that it contradicted the notion that the White Knights took an oath of loyalty and honor, which Kusiag's exile suggested he had broken. It was consistently taught that oaths could never be broken in the clan, particularly among the Knights, without forever soiling one's honor. Because of this, Vestborgr decided to defy the vote and bar Kusiag from returning. The White Knights were outraged and, already struggling in terms of activity and results, began to swiftly decline. Even former Lord Ingivarr returned to chide Vestborgr, who had closed the vote's discussion thread following his decision. Ingivarr claimed that the White Knights were a democracy, defying the commonly held belief that WA (and naturally, all of the entities within) utilized a strict chain of command and thus were not democratic in nature whatsoever. Regardless, Vestborgr felt confused and conflicted as a result of these events, and decided to silently retire from the clan for a time as a result (although he never took a Leave of Absence nor did he ever become completely inactive). Eohdorr the Builder (September 18th, 2013 - September 3rd, 2015) Due to Vestborgr's inactivity, then-Prince and heir Eohdorr took over his position as Lord. Eohdorr disbanded the system Ingivarr put in place, returning the House's ranks to Lord, Earl, Knight-Commander, and Knight. No other known initiatives were undertaken during his reign. Vestborgr the White Star (September 3rd, 2015 - Present) Vestborgr returned to full activity in WA in early 2015, and with House Dippity and its Knight Order in a state of utter disrepair, he was named Lord as the only truly viable candidate at the time. He restored the ancient House of Lotlh (in this case referring to a secret forum used by the White Knights) and took on several new apprentices, among them Numenor Sindar, Fenrisulfr/Ecthelion Leitling (Also known as Chocla), and Mvjsud Virling. Mvjsud was the only one of the three to pass his tests and become a White Knight, taking on the name of Varrathr. He even participated in a new version of the "Ritual," in which he had to pass three role-play scenarios in which Vestborgr played the part of three different heroes of WA's past and Varrathr had to supply hopeful and accurate responses based on his study of clan history. Vestborgr had lost the original text and guidelines of the Ritual given to him by Volundr the Imperial Artisan, and so he tried to recreate it from memory. Varrathr would be the only White Knight to participate in this new Ritual, for the White Knights were disbanded in the 1st Imperium Era by then-Emperor Vestborgr. The restored House of Lotlh would see other old faces return such as Eohdorr the Builder, who was named Prince of House Dippity as soon as Vestborgr took over for him as Lord. Years later, however, Kusiag the Wise was declared the new Prince, a title he holds to this day. Vestborgr is known for creating two new traditions for House Dippity during the 1st Viking Era: Ancestral Names and Relics. Ancestral Names are Old Norse words associated with a certain Family of House Dippity, and recruits are encouraged to adopt one of their Family's Ancestral Names when choosing a Norse name. Relics are ancient treasures and weapons that supposedly belonged to past heroes of House Dippity and WA which can be earned by completing various trials and earning Veneration (a point system for evaluating one's work toward the Relic). Those who earn a Relic have the right to wear a special border in their avatar on Discord and the WA forums (and anywhere else they so choose), and are listed as the Guardian of the Relic in official documents. The White Knights The first Knight Order ever created in WA, the White Knights of House Dippity were renowned throughout the clan both for their achievements as leaders within the clan and their assaults against enemy clans. The White Knights were disbanded during the 1st Imperium Era along with the other Knight Orders of WA by Emperor Vestborgr the White Star. Category:Houses Category:Dippity